LEAGUE CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE CAVE
by RocksCanFly
Summary: MESS. [0700] -SENT: Nightwing -RECEIVED: Alpha Team -SUBJ: Has anyone seen Kaldur? Or, the team reacts to Kaldur going full on Dark Side.


CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE CAVE

SORT BY: DATE

SORT BY: ASCENDING

TRANSFER [0300]

START: The Cave

DEST: BLOCKED

MESS. [0700]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: Alpha Team

SUBJ: Has anyone seen Kaldur?

REP: Kid Flash

Nope.

REP: Artemis

Not since yesterday. M'gann? You stayed up with him, right?

REP: Miss Martian

No, actually. He told me he needed some time alone. I wasn't sure about leaving him, but he really seemed to want some space. I left around 2000.

Do you guys think he's okay?

REP: Superboy

I haven't seen him anywhere.

REP: Zatanna

I checked the pool. No dice.

REP: Rocket

Checked the gym. Same here.

REP: Nightwing

That's a little concerning. Did he check in with anyone?

REP: Artemis

I think it's safe to say no. Otherwise someone should have said something.

I'm kind of worried

REP: Kid Flash

Same.

REP: Nightwing

Okay. I'm going to try giving Red Arrow a call. I'll get back to you guys.

Don't say anything to the rest. I don't want anyone panicking.

You know how Gar can get

REP: Artemis

Yeah. Can't blame him since…

REP: Miss Martian

Can we please not talk about this behind his back?

REP: Artemis

Sorry

MESS. [0730]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: Red Arrow

SUBJ: is Kaldur with you?

REP: Red Arrow

User currently in-accessible. Please try again later.

REP: Nightwing

Roy. As soon as you get this message, call me.

MESS. [0740]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: Alpha Team

SUBJ: Roy's still on radio silence

REP: Artemis

Is it just me or are the older, supposedly more responsible people in our lives terrible at communicating?

REP: Superboy

It's just you.

REP: Nightwing

Has anyone checked his room?

REP: Kid Flash

Yeah, but I didn't exactly perform a search

You looking for clues?

REP: Nightwing

If we don't hear from him soon, yeah.

REP: Miss Martian

Isn't that invading privacy?

I don't know if Kaldur would be okay with us going through his stuff.

REP: Nightwing

Well, yesterday I would have said Kaldur would never leave without telling us

So

Yeah

REP: Zatanna

Did anyone contact Aquaman?

He may have gone to his mentor

REP: Superboy

After that bomb he got dropped on him yesterday?

I don't think even Kaldur could have forgiven him that quickly

It's not okay to hide something like that from someone

I should know

REP: Artemis

But he might have gone to confront him

I probably would have

REP: Rocket

Did he come talk to you at all

Because you're both

You know?

REP: Artemis

Members of the "my dad's a villain" club?

No.

I thought he might but

No.

REP: Nightwing

I'm going to try contacting Aquaman

It's unlikely

But maybe Kaldur did go to confront him

MESS. [0830]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: Aquaman

SUBJ: Is Aqualad with you?

REP: Aquaman

Apologies, Nightwing, but King Orin cannot speak at this moment. This is Tempest.

Kaldur is not with us.

We had assumed he had returned home with you.

I have actually been trying to contact him for some time now.

REP: Nightwing

Oh. Hey, Garth.

Yeah, Kaldur came home with us last night.

But no one can find him right now

And he didn't leave a note

REP: Aquaman

That is most troubling.

Is he with Red Arrow?

REP: Nightwing

RA's still on radio silence, so we don't know for sure.

But I doubt it.

How are you holding up?

REP: Aquaman

Not well, if I am to be truthful.

Tula is- was very dear to me.

That Kaldur is now missing concerns me greatly.

REP: Nightwing

You really think it could be that bad?

REP: Aquaman

What I say now pains me greatly, Nightwing.

But, yes.

I fear it may be that bad.

Tula was not just a friend to Kaldur.

He was in love with her.

This loss, combined with the revelation of his father's identity and our King's hand in keeping it from him-

Let it just be said I hope you find him soon.

REP: Nightwing

Wait, Kaldur was what?

But I thought-

Oh.

Oh wow.

Okay. Do you, I don't know, have a family contact for him or something?

REP: Aquaman

Have you not already contacted Sha'lain'a?

REP: Nightwing

No. we don't have her info on file.

Can you send it to me?

REP: Aquaman

Yes. It is now sent.

Nightwing?

REP: Nightwing

Yeah?

REP: Aquaman

I pray that you find him quickly.

And when you do-

Please tell him that I wish to apologize.

He will know of what I speak.

REP: Nightwing

Cryptic, and kind of concerning? But, yeah.

I'll tell him.

And for what it's worth

I'm sorry.

About Tula.

REP: Aquaman

Please just…

Please just find Kaldur'ahm.

I do not know if I can bear losing both of them.

FILE. [0900]

SENT: Aquaman

RECEIVED: Nightwing

NAME: CONT. INFOR: SHA'LAIN'A OF SHAYERIS

MESS. [0905]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: Sha'lain'a of Shayeris

SUBJ: Location of Kaldur'ahm

REP: Sha'lain'a of Shayeris

My son is not with me.

Though my heart aches for the opposite to be true.

I had thought he was with you, and had planned to give him space.

Please update me when you get more information from him.

I need to make some inquiries of my own.

Good day.

REP: Nightwing

Well that was weird

MESS. [0925]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: Batman

SUBJ: Upgrade Aqualad to MIA status?

REP: Batman

Have you heard back from Red Arrow yet?

REP: Nightwing

Admittedly no.

He's maintaining radio silence.

I can't get in touch.

REP: Batman

I'll handle that. He'll check in soon.

REP: Nightwing

I'm not even going to bother asking how you plan on doing that.

But, Batman?

I'm worried.

REP: Batman

I know. But he might need time. I know this is out of character for him, but we all react differently to grief.

Sometime we do things we wouldn't normally do.

You know that.

REP: Nightwing

I really hate talking to you some days.

Nightwing out.

MESS. [0935]

SENT: Red Arrow

RECEIVED: Nightwing

SUBJ: I hate all of you

REP: Nightwing

Well maybe if you kept a channel open things would be easier.

How did he contact you anyways?

REP: Red Arrow

I really don't want to talk about it.

But it involved dogs.

Stop laughing and tell what the hell is wrong with Kaldur, Dick.

REP: Nightwing

Don't use my name on this channel.

But thanks. I really needed that.

Kaldur's missing.

REP: Red Arrow

I gathered.

I mean why. What happened?

Did you assholes finally drive him over the deep end?

REP: Nigtwing

Oh. Oh, wow. I forgot. You wouldn't know.

Tula's dead, Roy.

REP: Red Arrow

Fuck

Really?

You need to find him.

REP: Nightwing

There's more.

But I think he should probably tell you?

But yeah, we know.

We were hoping he'd be with you.

REP: Red Arrow

Well he's not. We actually haven't spoken in weeks.

I've been kind of busy.

I'm in Dubai right now anyways.

Not exactly Kaldur's kind of weather.

REP: Nightwing

Weeks? Really?

Uh.

Are you two okay?

REP: Red Arrow

No.

By which I mean no, I'm not talking with you about this.

I'm going to make some calls about Kaldur.

Keep me updated.

REP: Nightwing

Do you really think Cheshire can help with this?

REP: Red Arrow

She can try.

Keep me updated, I mean it.

I haven't talked to him in a while.

But.

I'm still worried about him.

Red Arrow out.

MESS. [0955]

SENT: BLOCKED

RECEIVED: BLOCKED

SUBJ: BLOCKED

REP: BLOCKED

I am in position to make contact.

I may be unable to contact you for several days.

REP: BLOCKED

Are you still sure about this?

I mean.

I know you are.

But.

REP: BLOCKED

My friend.

There is nothing in the world I desire less than to undertake the mission I am about to embark on.

But there is also no choice. The alternative to taking action while we can is not an option. We need information.

REP: BLOCKED

I know.

It's just. I'm sorry that you have to go through with this.

I talked to BLOCKED

REP: BLOCKED

Is he alright?

I mean.

His status?

REP: BLOCKED

He's fine. He's in BLOCKED, hunting.

He's worried about you. He's helping us look.

Are the two of you

Are you okay?

REP: BLOCKED

I do not believe he has been "okay" for quite a while.

His obsession, as well as other factors, have put

A strain

On our relationship with each other.

I must go.

I would ask that you tell him not to worry.

But I know that would violate mission integrity.

You targeted the site with your pirated satellite?

REP: BLOCKED

Yeah. Everything's set up to rock the team's foundations out from under them, if that's what you mean.

God this is so fucked up.

I'm scared BLOCKED is going to end up hating you. You know how he is about secrets.

I talked to your mom

I think she might suspect something

Though I'm not sure what

REP: BLOCKED

If my mother suspects the truth, she will remain silent. I trust her to know I have my reasons.

If she suspects otherwise

Well

All the better for our ruse.

REP: BLOCKED

I know it hurts you that she didn't tell you.

I still think you should have talked to her before you left.

REP: BLOCKED

I am aware of your reservations, andI know you mean well.

But I do not trust myself to speak to her.

I may end up saying too much.

And.

I am not sure if I am prepared to hear any explanations as to why she would keep this from me.

It is time. I will be in contact, old friend.

REP: BLOCKED

Good luck.

REP: BLOCKED

And to you as well. May we all see the end of this battle.

FILE. [1120]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: Batman

SUBJ: URGENT

REP: Nightwing

I picked this up from one of the satellites I have running.

This is low.

Even for you.

How could you send him on an undercover like this Bruce.

After everything he's been through?

You couldn't wait.

One.

Fucking.

Day?

REP: Batman

Never use my name through this network again.

And I did not send Aqualad undercover.

Something else is going on here. I will contact Aquaman.

Do not tell anyone about this until I get back to you.

Am I clear?

Nightwing.

REP: Nightwing

Oh my God.

I can't believe- yes. You're clear.

I'm sorry.

MESS. [1150]

SENT: Batman

RECEIVED: Nightwing

SUBJ: URGENT

REP: Batman

Orin's refusing to listen to me.

But a source I have inside confirmed it.

Aqualad has defected to Black Manta.

I will be making a general League announcement in ten minutes.

I am going to allow you to tell the team on your own.

In Aqualad's absence, you are to take over as leader until more permanent arrangements can be made.

The League will be making an inquiry later,

To see if we can tell when Aqualad made the descion to defect.

There are too many things we do not know.

In the meantime, the Cave is on lockdown until further notice.

I will contact you with further instructions.

Are we clear?

Am I clear?

Nightwing.

REP: Nightwing

We're clear.

Just.

I never would have expected it from him.

Of all people.

I'll tell the team.

Nightwing out.

REP: Batman

Dick.

For what it's worth.

I'm sorry.

I wouldn't have expected it from him either.

MESS. [1200]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: All

SUBJ: Meet in the Rec Room

REP: Miss Martian

Did you find Kaldur?

Is he okay?!

REP: Beastboy

Wait

Kaldur's been missing?!

Why didn't anyone tell me!

REP: Miss Martian

We didn't want to worry you.

REP: Kid Flash

Especially because we still don't know if he's actually missing.

Nightwing?

Is he okay?

REP: Nightwing

I'll give all of you an update in the rec room.

Please gather everyone as soon as possible

REP: Artemis

Well that's not ominous or anything

REP: Rocket

Does anyone know where La'gann is?

REP: Beastboy

We're swimming in the pool.

We'll be right out.

I'm still mad that you guys didn't ask me to help look for Kaldur.

REP: Superboy

Sorry

ALERT [1217]

DAMAGE: TV BROKEN

TRANSCRIPTION OF AUDIO SURVEILLANCE [5:00 TIME PERIOD ACCOMPANYING TRIGGERING INCIDENT]

_Is everyone here?_

Yeah, that's everyone.

Geeze man, I know there's a lot more of us now, but there's not so many that you can't tell if someone's missing.

Hey.

Are you okay?

Where's Kaldur?

_That's- that's what I need to talk to you guys about_.

_We picked up footage from around San Fran about half an hour ago, and Batman's sources inside the League of Shadows confirmed it._

_Aqualad had defected from the team and the League._

What?

_He's joined Black Manta._

What?!

Kaldur would never-

Neptune's beard, do you actually expect us to believe that Kaldur of all people-

_Quiet!_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry, but it's true._

_We'll have more information later._

_In the meantime, the Cave is on lockdown until Batman gets back to me._

_I need to go contact some people._

Nightwing, you can't just-

_I need to tell his mom, okay._

O-okay.

Artemis, can you believe that Kaldur-

What the hell is going on-

There's no way, no way-

Superboy!

I need to get some air.

Superboy, we're on lockdown. We can't leave.

KF. Let. Go.

No, you need to calm down.

Conner, Wally's right. Breath. We'll figure this out.

I said. Let. Go.

Conner, you need to stay calm. Please.

Calm? CALM? _KALDUR_. WENT. DARK. SIDE. How the hell am I supposed to be calm?! How could he do this to us? Where the hell did this come from? Why are none of you freaking out!

We are, _trust me_, I'm as freaked out as you, but disobeying Batman won't-

Screw Batman, I need to get out of here. Let_- go_-**_shit_**

Conner! Come back!

Well there goes the T.V.

Do we really care?

No.

Artemis?

Yeah.

What's happening? How could he-

I.

I don't know

END AUDIO TRANSCRIPTION

MESS. [1220]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: Sha'lain'a of Shayeris

SUBJ: Kaldur'ahm, status change

REP: Nightwing

I'm sorry, ma'am.

But I'm regretful to inform you.

Aqualad has defected to the League of Shadows.

He has joined Black Manta.

REP: Sha'lain'a of Shayeris

I know.

I also know there is more to this than meets the eye.

REP: Nightwing

Excuse me?

How did you know?

And

What?

REP: Sha'lain'a of Shayeris

Let it suffice to say that I too have my connections within Black Manta's forces.

Nightwing.

REP: Nightwing

Yes?

REP: Sha'lain'a of Shayeris

Let it be known.

If what I suspect is in fact true.

And if you have played the role I believe you have played in my son's decision.

Know this.

If Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris dies for this.

If you do not do your best to protect my son.

You will regret it deeply.

REP: Nightwing

Understood.

Ma'am?

REP: Sha'lain'a of Shayeris

Yes?

REP: Nightwing

You are far too terrifying to be Kaldur's mother.

REP: Sha'lain'a of Shayeris

Oh, child.

If you have not come to fear my son, trust in this.

By the time he has finished his service by Black Manta's side,

You will know why you should fear him.

I hope you have thought carefully about what the two of you have chosen to do.

Because the boy who comes back will not be the one who left.

I know David.

And he will force my son to do terrible things to prove his loyalty.

And Kaldur'ahm will do these things because it is for the sake of something he beleives is right.

So if there is any doubt in your heart of the necessity of this deception.

Tell me now.

REP: Nightwing

As much as I wish it wasn't true.

He does need to do this.

I'm sorry.

REP: Sha'lain'a of Shayeris

You do not yet know the meaning of the sentiment.

But by the end of this.

You will.

As will I, for allowing this to go forward.

MESS. [1230]

SENT: Nightwing

RECEIVED: Red Arrow

SUBJ: Kaldur

REP: Nightwing

Roy

Roy answer me.

Damn you this is important.

REP: Red Arrow

User currently in-accessible. Please try again later.

REP: Nightwing

Dammit

Roy.

Kaldur joined his father.

He went dark side.

I'm sorry.

MESS. [2200]

SENT: Red Arrow

RECEIVED: Nightwing

SUBJ: Re: Kaldur

REP: Red Arrow

Dick.

What the _fuck_ did you two **_do._**


End file.
